This invention relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, a system and methods are provided for automatically selecting an optimal format of an electronic content item in response to a request for a content item.
Many computer systems are operated to serve electronic content such as web pages, advertisements, audio files, visual files and so on in response to corresponding requests. However, there is often little effort made to select and serve a given content item with an optimal format or a format likely to achieve a suitable goal, such as enhancing revenue or, conversely, to more equally serve multiple competing formats. Instead, the version that is served may simply be one that matches parameters of a given request or that a content server chooses to serve for some other reason.